


Daeyeol

by rekabel



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: Five times Sungyoon wears Daeyeol's shirts





	Daeyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited, Mistakes may be present!

**I.**

Sungyoon sat in the school’s cafeteria with all his friends, some younger and some older. Currently, they were having an intense argument about which female idol group was superior. Sungyoon could only laugh at them, really. What a silly thing for high school boys to get so worked up over. The oldest of the group, and Sungyoon’s best friend, Lee Daeyeol suddenly jumped up from his seat to shout something at their underclassman, Youngtaek with regards to the superiority of Red Velvet. Except Daeyeol’s arm doesn’t fail to hit the unfinished bowl of ramen sitting in front of Sungyoon, incidentally spilling most of its contents onto the younger. Sungyoon jumps initially from the heat and the wetness. His fellow underclassmen however being to laugh rather loudly as the red of the spiced broth begins to seep into Sungyoon’s white shirt. Truthfully, it wasn’t as big of a deal as Daeyeol began to make it, profusely apologizing and insisting to get Sungyoon a new shirt. Even as Sungyoon protested Daeyeol’s offer, he felt himself being dragged by the older. He was lead through the hallways of the school before stopping in front of Daeyeol’s Locker. Silently, Daeyeol grabs his gym bag and pulls out a dark blue t-shirt and hands it to Sungyoon to change into. With a blush on his cheeks, Sungyoon accepts the shirt and quickly finds a bathroom to change in. Sungyoon gets even more embarrassed as Daeyeol waits outside the stall with promises to wash Sungyoon’s dirty shirt for him. Daeyeol’s shirt is bordering on too big for Sungyoon since their proportions don’t quite equal each other. Daeyeol is taller, and broader than Sungyoon. Yet he can’t deny the comfortable fit

**II.**

The night of senior prom, Sungyoon finds himself in a panic. The only crisp white button-up he owns doesn’t fit. The arms stop just below the elbow and despite all the pulling and sucking in Sungyoon can manage, the buttons won’t stay together. He tried his father’s closet but was instead met with the opposite extreme. His father’s sleeves went way past his fingers and the shirt tails trailed past his waist and down to his thighs. So, when faced with desperate times, Sungyoon takes desperate measures and calls Daeyeol. It’s record breaking the amount of time Daeyeol takes to reach the Choi household, with an extra shirt in his hands. Sungyoon almost screams in relief when he greets Daeyeol at the door, sprinting back to his room with Daeyeol at his heels. As he expects, the shirt isn’t a perfect fit for smaller Sungyoon, but it’s certainly better than anything else he’s got.

**III.**

When Daeyeol comes back from his job interview, Sungyoon can see the nervousness on his face. He tries his best to console the older, telling him that it couldn’t possibly be as bad as he thinks. A week later, Daeyeol texts Sungyoon with celebration plans for the two of them. The night starts with dinner. Even if they’re celebrating, Daeyeol doesn’t take him anywhere high profile. Neither of them stops smiling throughout the whole meal, Daeyeol with relief, excitement and even some nervousness too about his new job. Sungyoon smiles with excitement, fondness and even admiration. Daeyeol was perfect for the position and Sungyoon never doubted it for a minute. When they leave the restaurant, Daeyeol stops in front of the door and looks off

“Let’ walk before we head back” He says suddenly

But Daeyeol smiles at Sungyoon again and even if he knows he isn’t dressed for the night’s chill, he won’t ever day no. So they walk side by side down the street lit brightly with shop lights. They haven’t been walking long when the first shiver wracks Sungyoon’s body. He hadn’t thought about taking a coat with him, and the wind was starting to go right through his thin sweater. At the time the third shiver comes, he crosses his arms across his chest and begins rubbing his upper arms to create heat.

“You’re cold?” Daeyeol asks rhetorically

Sungyoon’s clenched jaw and cold lips prevent him from saying his quick excuses as Daeyeol strips himself of his coat. When Daeyeol drapes his coat across Sungyoon’s shoulders, it’s the familiar warmth and embarrassment that prevents him from refusing.

**IV.**

 Sungyoon curses at himself when he pulls the pink v-neck out of the dryer. Had he really been foolish enough to stain his white shirt? He sighs and pulls the shirt over his head regardless.  The shirt goes on too smoothly and Sungyoon feels small wearing it. Weren’t dryers supposed to make your clothes smaller, not bigger? But then again what does Sungyoon know about laundry? So he makes his way into the small kitchen of their apartment and beings preparing supper before Daeyeol came back from work. He doesn’t hear the door open over the sizzle on the meat, and jumps when Daeyeol speaks up

“Is that my shirt?” he asks.

Sungyoon freezes immediately. He may not have been foolish enough to mix white and red laundry, but he certainly was foolish enough to mix up his and Daeyeol’s laundry. It doesn’t seem like Daeyeol minds as he continues with his own responsibilities, and he doesn’t mention when there’s more pink on Sungyoon then just the shirt. 

**V.**

Sungyoon lets out another heavy breath as he lies in his bed- _Daeyeol’s bed_ \- with only a thin sheet lying over the lower half of his naked body. When Daeyeol comes back into the room after taking a shower he’s wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. The observation makes Sungyoon more aware of just how naked he is. He waits however, until Daeyeol has turned out the lights, and the room becomes dark. He slowly climbs out of the bed as Daeyeol crawls in and searches the floor for his underwear. Once found, he continues to search the bedroom for his shirt to pull on too. He finds it thrown over the back of the back of the desk chair. When Sungyoon pulls the shirt over his head, it’s the smell that gives it away. _Daeyeol’s shirt_. Sungyoon smiles to himself as he tip-toes back towards the bed- _Daeyeol’s bed_ \- and gets under the covers. He feels himself being pulled backwards, lying flush with Daeyeol, back-to-front right down to their ankles. Sungyoon feels like he’s surrounded. Like if Daeyeol was an ocean, Sungyoon was engulfed by him.


End file.
